joeyyungfandomcom-20200214-history
Joey Yung
Joey Yung Cho-yee (born June 16, 1980) is a Hong Kong Cantopop singer and actress from Emperor Entertainment Group. She won the Most Popular Female Singer Award at the 2003 Jade Solid Gold Awards with her hit song, My Pride, and won the same prize consecutively in the next four years, thus emerging as one of the premier Cantonese singers in Hong Kong. Biography Early career Joey attended Ma On Shan Lutheran Primary School, and was classmates with Wong Cho Lam when she was in 6th grade. At the age of 15, Joey participated in many singing contests, including the Big Echo Karaoke Singing Contest, in which she was given the opportunity to be an artist of Go East Entertainment Co. Ltd. However, she did not earn much recognition from Go East, and their contract ended after she recorded the song The First Time I Want to be Drunk, as the theme song for a film. After that, Joey continued attending school while working as a clerk and helping her mother manage a fashion boutique. She was later introduced to Golden Pony Records Co. Ltd by an ex-colleague in Go East. However, Golden Pony withdrew its business in Hong Kong not long after Joey joined the company, causing her singing career to be terminated once again. A couple of years later, she started taking singing lessons by the late Roman Tam. In 2009, it was revealed that Yung was a student of Teresa Carpio before she started her singing career. 1999–2000 In 1998, Yung joined Emperor Entertainment Group (EEG). Her talent was appreciated and she was sent abroad for training to enhance her singing skills in the following year. She also followed her mentor Roman Tam, who was also in EEG, on concert tours to gain experience as a performer. On 29th September, 1999, Yung's debut album EP1 was released. It charted on the IFPI Album Charts (based on sales) for 23 weeks, breaking the record for the most consecutive weeks on the IFPI album chart in Hong Kong, and sold 130,000 copies in Hong Kong alone. In later prize-giving ceremonies held by different media organizations, she won many awards together with Cecilia Cheung. In January 2000, Yung's apartment was set ablaze. In the same year, she made an appearance in her debut film, Winner Takes All, and her first television drama series The Green Hope. That year, she also released two CDs, including her second EP, EP2, and her first studio album, Who Will Love Me. At the same time, she became the spokesperson of many brands, such as Four Seas, the Red Cross Movement, and Netvigator. Yung also held her first concert at the Hong Kong Coliseum, titled Joey Yung's See You Everywhere Live Concert. 2001–2002 In 2001, Joey released her first compilation album Love Joey, which later became the Best Selling Album of the Year. She then released two Cantonese albums, All Summer Holiday and Grand on Stage. In November, she held her second live concert and first concert series, H20+ Solemn on Stage Joey Yung Live in Concert 2001 at the Hong Kong Coliseum, and began her singing career in Taiwan after she released her first mandarin album, Honestly. By the end of the year, her career reached a crisis as a result of strained vocal cords and criticism of being plump. In 2002, Joey received the approval of her company to take dancing and make-up lessons abroad. Two months later, she came back to Hong Kong and released her album Something About You. She then became the spokesperson of Nissin and Nikon. At the end of the year, she released her second compilation album Love Joey Love 2. 2003 In 2003, Yung's song, My Pride (theme song of the TV commercial for Banyan Garden) became very popular. In the fad of slimming in Hong Kong, Joey became the spokesperson of a slimming parlor and had her body slimmed, presenting herself with a new sexy image. She held her third concert Joey Yung Live Show Up! at the Hong Kong Coliseum. At end of the year, Joey dominated all the major music awards ceremonies, winning a handful of prestigious awards including the JSG Most Popular Female Singer award (making her the second youngest singer in history to have won this prize). She also won her first Best Female Singer Gold award at the CRHK Music Awards, becoming the youngest singer to ever win this award. Following this, she began her first worldwide tour, Show Up World Tour, which included stops in Canada, Australia, the United States, Mainland China, Macau, and Malaysia. 2004–2006 In 2004, Joey continued her sexy image with Nin9 2 5ive and her first photo album The Real Joey, Glamour in London. Her photo album was greatly accepted by the public and ran out of stock shortly after its release. Her second album in 2004, Give Love A Break, was greatly appreciated by the public as well, breaking the platinum mark with pre-orders alone. Around December, Yung released a Cantonese cover of Chihuahua as part of a massive Coca-Cola advertising campaign in Hong Kong. At the year-end music awards won more than 20 awards and received the highest honor award again, The Media Award, which is given to the singer who accumulated the most awards from the four music award ceremonies in Hong Kong. In 2005, Joey released her third compilation album, Love Joey Love 3, as well as a new album, Bi-Heart. Her fourth major concert, Reflection of Joey's Live, spanned eight days in October and November. Pointless Doing (song)|Pointless Doing]], the concert theme song, was sent to South Korea for mixing and re-arranging, became the plugged song, ''Pointless Doing (Reflection Mix). Sponsored by Sony Ericsson, EEG found the top production crew to produce the music videos for the theme songs. After the concert, Joey suffered from sore throat due to a strain in her vocal cord. Several days after, she had to work without chatting with other people in an attempt to help her vocal cord relax. Despite her heavy workload she was able to spend several days receiving acupuncture treatment in Nanjing to have her voice restored. In addition, under the recommendation of one of her producers, Joey started to take singing lessons with Christine Samson, who is a well-renowned voice coach to many Cantopop singers. By this time her albums sales had surpassed five million worldwide, an impressive feat as the average Cantopop album only sell around 100,000 copies. It was also estimated that her income from endorsements alone in 2004 was about Hong Kong dollar $10 million. In 2005, she purchased two connecting flats, named The Legend, at Jardine's Lookout, Hong Kong for HK$40 million. This investment came to no surprise though, considering the fact that she earned HK$60 million in the previous year. Following the success of the eight-night Reflection's of Joey's Live Concert, her concert CD/VCD/DVD was certified triple platinum (> 120,000 copies), quite a rare accomplishment in today's Cantopop industry. On 27 February 2006, Joey released her tenth cantonese studio album Ten Most Wanted. More time was put into the production of this album than any of her previous albums. Joey said she wanted to experiment with new musical styles and work with different musicians. Hence, she worked with Mavis Fan, who wrote two songs on the album, Get Fit with Jane Fonda and Torned Tougue (lyrics of both songs written by Chow Yiu Fai). 2007-2008 At the end of December 2006, Joey released her Cantonese album Close Up. Songs include Joyful , that is her first collaboration with Hanjin Chan, her biggest hit song in the previous year, Beautiful Encounter, and her third plug, One Love, One Lesson. The album received good response from the public, and the first version went out of stock at many online CD stores like Yesasia. It was also reportedly sold out at many stores all over Hong Kong. She released the second version on 26th January, 2007, which included a bonus DVD with the music videos for Beautiful Encounter and Joyful. At the end of January 2007, Neway helped organize a musical for Yung, entitled, NCM!ive Scream to Joey Safari Musical. Other singers who performed at the musical include Anthony Wong, At17, Hins Cheung, Yumiko Cheng, Vincent Wong, and Sun Boy'z. On July 7, 2007, Yung performed at the Live Earth concert, an annual event developed to combat climate change, which is held in Shanghai that year. Joey was selected to be Hong Kong's ambassador of 30 Hour Famine, organized by World Vision. She visited Kenya in March 2007, and shared many of her thoughts about this trip on her blog and on radio interviews. Joey then released her 5th Mandarin album, titled Little, on 5th July, 2007. The title track was produced by Jay Chou. The album has received tremendous success, being the best selling Mandarin album Joey has ever released. Joey held her sixth concert at the Hong Kong Coliseum in early 2008. The concert was titled StarLight Joey Yung Concert 2008, and the theme of the concert was "light". Joey performed a number of dance numbers as well as her famous ballads. The Power Medley, a 20-minute intense dance medley of her fast songs, was well received. The concert spanned over 10 days, proving her popularity as Hong Kong's most popular female singer. The concert was highly praised, and thus led to a Part II of her concert, which spanned over four nights, making the concert a 14-day concert. In mid February, Joey then traveled to New York City to attend dance lessons, in hope of further improving her dancing skills. Joey also sang several official songs for the 2008 Summer Olympics. Her world tour began shortly afterwards, with shows in Malaysia, Canada, the United States, Mainland China, Singapore, and Macau. 2009 2009 marks the 10th anniversary of Joey's singing career. To celebrate the occasion, Joey and EEG released two albums, a documentary, as well as a mini concert. This includes a Cantonese album and a Mandarin album, titled A Time For Us and Very Busy respectively. Her 10th year anniversary mini-concert Joey Yung Perfect Ten Live was held on 4th October, 2009 and tickets for this concert were sold out within seven minutes. Unlike her past concerts that spanned for days or even weeks, Joey performed only two shows in one day. Joey Yung Perfect Ten Live was more a intimate and exclusive concert, and was held at the Hong Kong Cultural Centre's Grand Theatre, where Joey won a championship in her first major singing contest in 1995. The live album was then released in December. The live albums contain the Perfect 10 Documentary, which recorded the deepest expression of Joey and her friends. In late 2009, Joey performed in her 5th concert, Music Is Live, with Eason Chan and received commendations from different medias. Moreover, Joey won the Media Award for the 3rd time that year, having previously won the award in 2003 and 2004 (i.e. Joey won the most number of awards in the four major music awards shows in 2009). 2010–present On January 29, the 10th Anniversary EP known as Joey Ten was released together with the Joey Ten Boxset. This EP consists of 10 different covers (9 for Version 1 and 1 for Version 2) and includes five songs. The Joey Ten Boxset includes a photo album, stickers, a thank you card from Yung, a Chofy bookmark, a comic book, a Chofy USB, a DVD and the new EP. The first and second plugs from the EP received very great results in the four major media, one getting a No.1 from all four of them while the other gets No.1 from three of them. The third plug, named Always seeing an Angel(一直看見天使), is a song labeling Yung's character. In March, Yung wrapped up her StarLight tour with two final shows in Sydney and Melbourne, Australia. In August released her new EP 空港 and in November she delivered her Number6 concert at the Hong Kong Coliseum, which was her sixth major solo concert (and seventh overall) held at the Coliseum. The concert received great reviews by critics and fans alike, calling it a worth successor to her successful StarLight tour. For the first couple of months in 2011, Joey will travel the world and go on her first major break since 2002. She had earlier stated that in 2011 she will focus her time on the Mandarin market, recording a new Mandarin album and doing promotions in Taiwan and Mainland China. Holland-based European Chinese concert organizers Orientouch have confirmed that she will be performing a show in London, England on April 26, 2011 at the prestigious Royal Albert Hall, making it her first concert in Europe. This will make Joey the first female Chinese singer to perform at the Royal Albert Hall, and the third Chinese singer overall after Eason in 2010 and her mentor Roman Tam in 1979.